1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a CPU mounting apparatus.
2. General Background
Generally, a central processing unit (CPU) is inserted directly into a CPU socket. Referring to FIGS. 9 and 10, a socket 12′ of a CPU 13′ is mounted on a motherboard 1′. The socket 12′ includes a plurality of pins (not shown). The CPU 13′ has a plurality of pin holders (not shown) for engaging with the pins of the socket 12′. During installation, the CPU 13′ is inserted into the socket 12′ vertically. However, some of the pins are often damaged or bent when too much force is applied on the pins or when the force applied is not evenly spread out. The damaged or bent pins will not connect with the pin holders whereby a loose electrical connection is arisen. Moreover, it is rather inconvenient and laborious to insert the CPU into the socket by hand.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus which readily and securely attaches or removes a CPU to or from a socket.